worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Kei Tachikawa
|double image = |Romaji = Kei Tachikawa |kanji = 太刀川 慶 |gender = Male |Birthdate = August 29 |Constellation = Lupus |Blood Type = A |Age = 20 |Species = Human |Height = |Hair = Brown (manga) Grayish (anime) |Eye Color = Black/Brown (manga) Gray (anime) |Status = Alive |Affiliation = Border |Branch = HQ |Class = A |Team = Tachikawa Unit |Team Rank = A-Rank Rank 01 |Position = Attacker |Solo Position Rank = No.1 |Solo Overall Rank = No.1 |Occupation = University Student, Border Combatant, Team Leader |Mentor = Masafumi Shinoda |Pupil = |Teammates = Kōhei Izumi Takeru Yuiga Yuu Kunichika (Operator) |Rival = Yūichi Jin |Relatives = Unnamed Parents |Main = Kogetsu Senkū Shield Grasshopper |Subs = Kogetsu Senkū Shield Bagworm |Type = Normal |Manga = Chapter 24 |Anime = Episode 13 |Voice Jap = }} is a character in the manga and anime series World Trigger, the A-class leader of Tachikawa Unit and Ranked #1 attacker. Due to his actions, he is an antagonist of the Black Trigger Capture Arc, but later becomes a supporting character. Appearance Tachikawa has medium length, wavy brown hair (gray in anime). His brown (gray in anime) eyes have an odd crosshatched design. In trigger mode he wears a black trench coat, adorned with red pinstripes. The unit emblem takes place on his shoulders. He also wears black pants and black boots. Personality Tachikawa is an arrogant person, as a result carelessness, risk taking and underestimating the enemy are his flaws. Also, he tends to be in his mind a lot, and becomes anxious when an opponent is surprisingly more difficult. But by being in his mind he analyses the the situation with the information that he acquires in in battle. He also likes to tease Miwa. He also acts like Jin, they have a similar way of thinking, which makes him unliked by Miwa. Despite that, he's quite friendly outside of the battlefield. He likes to joke around, just like Jin. He has strong views of strength, seeing it as a product of strategy and strength. But unlike Jin, Tachikawa is very dedicated in ending a battle quickly and perfectly. Similar to a samurai he keeps a firm posture, and a habitual technique to persistently execute devastating blows. He can be seen as aggressive when fighting, due to the destruction of city property and sacrifice of a squad member. Moreover, being blind due to his focus, he is unable to have a larger viewpoint of the situation and turn the battle into his favor. However, this is good for 1v1s, because of his habit to lock onto an enemy. In summary when Kei Tachikawa wears his trion suit, and wields his Kogetsus: Resilient, Powerful, precise, attentive, disciplined,logical, humorous, selective, Observant, Helpful, confident, reliable, and controlled are a few words that describe his personality. He is harsh towards Murakami, possibly because he has high expectations for the prodigy. Relationships * Yūichi Jin: Kei and Yūichi have a similiar way of thinking. They understand each other. Tachikawa thinks of Jin as a rival and looks forward to fighting with him to see who is the best attacker in Border. When he is not fighting he is quite friendly towards Jin. * Kōhei Izumi: * Shūji Miwa: Shūji dislikes Kei, because he is similar to Yūichi. * Sōya Kazama: * [[Takeru Yuiga|'Takeru Yuiga']]: * [[Yuu Kunichika|'Yuu Kunichika']]: * [[Haruaki Azuma|'Haruaki Azuma']]: * [[Kō Murakami|'Kō Murakami']]: Quotes * (To Yūichi Jin) "3 weeks until official enlistment day. During that time, I'll definitely defeat you, and recover the Black Trigger." * (During Aftokrator's invasion.) "Right, right. Let's finish this before lunch." * (During Tamakoma Second's second Rank Battle) "Feelings have nothing to do with strength. Power, strategy, and luck are what decide a battle." * (Ditto) "Don't get me wrong, I love battles with emotion. But, if you attribute the result of the battle to emotions, you could as well say the winner just didn't want enough." * (About Suzunari First) "Murakami and Taichi would come to protect Kuruma no matter what. That's how Suzunari First fights as a unit." * (About Osamu Mikumo) "Mikumo's aim from the very start was to deplete Nasu's trion. On top of having Amatori escape to reduce the risk of being destroyed, he went in for another point. Now I see. He's really a ruthless guy." Trivia * "Kei" (慶) means "to congratulate, to celebrate". * "Tachikawa" (太刀川) means "Tachi River". * He likes Udon, Mochi (Japanese rice cake), croquettes and winning in Ranks Battles. * According to Ashihara's Q&A, He has done a lot of stupid things outside of battle. ** Hes read the word "Danger" deyn-jer as "Dangah". ** He once thought a computer was broken when it was just unplugged. ** He only ate the dried fruit on a fruit granola bar. References Navigation Category:Kei Tachikawa Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Border Category:Tachikawa Unit Category:Male Category:Attacker Category:Kogetsu Users Category:Team Leader Category:Characters born in August Category:Border Combatants